rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
My New Sponsor
With the letter in my breast pocket, I wander the crowds while the suffragettes' whine about equal rights and the likes. I check the letter again, the name signed is Wilson. I ask a sailor "hey kingsman heard of this feller?" I get a sharp look from him and a general drunken curse at me, not taking crap from a jibbed sailor. Squaring upto him I puff my chest up and say "Want to repeat that?" Giving a short whistle 13 other sailors stop drinking and shouting at the suffragettes and turn there attention to me. I roll my sleeves up, when all of a sudden another sailor with a brown mustache pats my shoulder then grabs me whilst saying "Hey Tommy my old lad, where you been." This disturbs my concentration and I loose all composure and psych towards the other men that entered the duel. A man in a heavy sailors coat and a manic smile pulls me a decent distant away from the crowd. Introducing himself as Garv he notices my letter and nods, "Your got one too" reaching into his breast pocket and producing some ruffled paper. With my new found kingsman and his bit of fancy on his arm we mingle quietly with the crowd. I see garv move to a secluded part of the park, near the gypsie woman. This move turns out to be fortuitous and we meet the man who wrote the lettter to me and Garv. however it turns out to be more than just us two. Among the others there was a deranged religous ranting preist called Steel, a shadowed man who I understood to be slightly rough around the edges, name unknown to me; a lady with a medical background and her gentleman friend seems to stick out from this group and some scottish widow. After much talkign and no action that doesnt interest me, the man starts tlakign about payment for fighting, butting in I say "How much then?" and "What am I fighting?" To much to my enjoyment I discover Stephen on the docks took some drug from parts of spooky stuff, and that there is mroe fo this stuff goign around the place. All the more fights for me then. A shriek from the gypsy woman and a crunch from her male companhion disturbed the air. Two men with there backs to us, had thrown the gypsy woman on the ground and had walked the man she was with, into the ground! These two juggernauts then ran, or lept I am not quite sure, off into the developing mist of the night. A hunt for a fight was in the air, I gave chase to meet it coming head on. Garv followed me and the shady man of our party was third, the reverened kept up with me to my surprise. After much duckign and diving thorugh the mist whilst avoiding obstacles, I was in reach of the men and lept in the air to throw him off balance. The face that watched me when we landed was the same of Stephen on that lonely dark night on the docks. He had ripped his clothes or rather out grew them, they seemed to be several sizes to small for him now, with buttons busted and sleeves sheered. While Garv distracted, the other monster, I fought with mine. His slow muscle bound movements were easy to dodge, just had to time it right when he let his guard up. Then after a shove from him he dropped his arm, i upper cut his nose, followed by a crunch, and an explosion of crimson. He slummed to the ground. shortly after Garv knifed his one it was all over. We both celebrated that night at our new lodgings, me more than Garv did, he mysteriously had another lady to deal with. For the night I kept to myself, well the bottle too. Next Page Contents